Bloodstone
by ESH1608
Summary: bloodstone jenis batu yang memberi perubahan besar dalam hidup sama dengannya, Oh Sehun maknae keras kepala yang juga memiliki peran besar dalam perubahan hidup baik untuk dirinya sendiri maupun untuk EXO.


Title: BLOODSTONE

Genre : frienship, brothership, drama

Rating : fiction T

Cast :

- Main cast : Oh Sehun

- Support cast : Xi Luhan aka Oh luhan, Wu yi fan aka Kris, Kim Joonmyun aka Suho, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Do Kyungsoo aka D.O, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yixing aka Lay, Kim Jongdae aka Chen, Kim Minseok aka Xiumin, Huang Zitao aka Tao

- Other cast : manajer EXO

Cast yang lain menyusul mengikuti alur cerita

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.

Warning : Typos, don't like it don't read it

Summary : bloodstone jenis batu yang memberi perubahan besar dalam hidup sama dengannya, Oh Sehun maknae keras kepala yang juga memiliki peran besar dalam perubahan hidup baik untuk dirinya sendiri maupun untuk EXO.

"semua sudah siap? Tidak ada yang tertinggalkan? Kita berangkat!

Manager hyung menoleh ke arah kursi belakang dimana para member EXO K sedang bersiap menuju daerah pegunungan Gangwon-do yanggu, mereka berangkat bahkan sebelum matahari menampakan dirinya. mereka pergi kesana untuk pengambilan gambar sebuah majalah _sport fashion_ sekaligus mendapatkan liburan MT 2 hari 1 malam setelah pemotretan, sebagai hadiah dari Lee Soo Man Sajangnim karena berhasil comeback dengan baik dan meraih no.1 di setiap _chart_ musik baik nasional maupun internasional.

Pengambilan gambar ini sebenarnya untuk EXO K dan M, namun dikarenakan EXO M masih ada _schedule_ di China untuk promo _comeback_ album terbaru mereka maka pengambilan gambar ini akan dilakukan terlebih dahulu kepada para member EXO K.

Van hitam mulai memasuki jalan tol dengan kecepatan sedang, kyungsoo dan Kai sudah tidur dengan keadaan kepala kyungsoo menyender dibahu kai dan kepala kai diatas kepala kyungsoo. Chanyeol merapat ke jendela melihat keadaan dijalanan dan cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat. Jarinya mengikuti alur air hujan yang menempel di kaca jendelanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan musik, ia memang tidak tertidur hanya sedang ingin meresapi lagu yang didengarnya. Suho mengobrol dengan manajer hyung dan sehun bermain _game_ di PSP miliknya dengan volume yang sangat rendah.

" tadi pagi aku melihat berita, katanya akan ada badai salju ya hyung?" suho bertanya dengan manajer hyung yang langsung membuka _ipad _nya melihat ramalan cuaca

"oh benar."

"lalu bagaimana pemotrerannya? Member EXO M bagaimana?"

"disini diramalkan 2 hari dari sekarang, kita melakukan pengambilan gambar hari ini dan besok EXO M tiba, mungkin jika keadaannya seperti ini, _photo session_ untuk _full_ member akan dilangsungkan besok ketika member EXO M tiba. Tapi nanti aku coba hubungi orang yang mengurus pemotretan ini, untuk menanyakan hal itu."

Suho sebenarnya ingin menyanggah ucapan manajernya, member EXO M pasti lelah setelah beraktivitas di China namun harus merampungkan pemotretan individual dan grup dalam satu waktu. Namun keinginannya pun ia telan bulat-bulat, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi bahkan sebenarnya pemotretan ini sudah _delay_ dari waktu yang direncanakan karena kesibukan mereka promo di Korea dan China. Hadiah mendapatkan liburan dari Lee Soo Man sebenarnya merupakan angin segar untuk mereka setelah berlomba saling mengejar dengan jadwal mereka yang padat.

"sehun-a, tidurlah! Dari tadi kau bermain _game_ terus!" manager hyung memperingatkan sehun, namun yang diperingatkan hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan gamenya.

"sehun..." suho memanggilnya namun yang dipanggilnya masih tetap terfokus pada gamenya.

"sudah lah suho biarkan saja" manajer hyung menyerah dan memilih mengabaikan sehun. Kadang ia memang keras kepala, namun manajer hyung mengerti sehun suka bermain game dan waktu untuk bermain gamenya ia habiskan untuk menjalani serangkaian jadwal padat itu padahal umurnya baru saja 19 tahun.

"oh sehun ayolah, tadi malam kamu juga tidak bisa tidurkan? Gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin!"

"kalau sudah sakit saja merepotkan yang lain." Chanyeol yang gemas dengan pembicaraan mereka kini menimpali perintah suho kepada sehun membuat sehun mem-_pause_ gamenya dan melirik kearah chanyeol.

Sehun bukan tidak mendengar ucapan manajer hyung dan suho, namun ia enggan tidur atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa tidur. Badannya terlalu pegal dan sakit diseluruh bagian, ia tidak nyaman tidur dengan posisi duduk yang akan membuat lehernya sakit.

"aku tidak bisa tidur hyung!" sehun belum bisa memberikan alasan yang sesungguhnya, ia tidak mau di cap sebagai maknae yang merepotkan. Ia tahu semua membernya juga dalam keadaan lelah tidak terkecuali dia.

Suho seakan mengerti ia menarik kepala sehun dengan lembut dan membiarkannya diatas pahanya. Tangan nya beralih ke lengan atas sehun dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Sehun terkesiap ia tidak menyangka leadernya akan berbuat seperti ini.

"hy..ung."

"tidurlah! Aku bangunkan jika kita sudah sampai lokasi"

Sehun menyamankan kepalanya di atas paha suho, mencoba memejamkan mata. Ya, benar dia butuh istirahat. Sebagai salah satu main dancer untuk EXO K selain Kai, ia selalu harus bekerja ekstra dan memforsir tubuhnya. Matanya mulai tertutup, kini rasa kantuk telah mengambil kesadarannya.

"dia tidur hyung?" baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat sehun yang sudah mulai tertidur.

"hm" suho bergumam meng-iya-kan

Baekhyun melirik kursi belakang melihat kai dan kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan imutnya. Pantas banyak sekali Kaisoo Shipper, karena menurutnya jika saja kyungsoo itu perempuan ia sangat cocok dengan kai. Entahlah ada aura dan charm tertentu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan jika sudah melihat official couple tersebut. oh, ternyata chanyeol juga sudah masuk kealam mimpi, walaupun sebenarnya baekhyun tidak peduli dia bermimpi atau tidak.

"oh badanku sakit semua!" baekhyun mencoba men-_stretching_-kan lengan nya dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok korsi.

"sehun pasti tidak bisa tidur karena badannya sakit suho hyung"

"ya, aku tahu. Aku yakin semua member merasakannya."

"tapi rasanya aneh, jarang sekali van EXO K sesunyi hyung?"

"hm.. tidurlah baek."

"oke, hyung juga!"

"iya" percakapan itu menjadi percakapan penutup sebelum mereka sampai dilokasi, menyisakan manajer hyung dan supir van mereka yang masih fokus mengemudikan van mereka.

**Sementara di Beijing, China**

"ge, kita langsung pulang kekorea? Tidak jadi besok? " lay bertanya pada kris yang ada di depannya disusul Xiumin, Chen, Tao dan Luhan, mereka sedang berada di backstage dan berjalan menuju guest room sambil membungkukan badannya kepada staf sebagai tanda terima kasih telah membantu mereka merampungkan recording acara yang akan tayang 1 minggu setelahnya.

"iya lay. Manajer tadi menghubungi ku untuk langsung terbang kekorea 2 jam dari sekarang. Ia mengatakan akan ada badai salju 2 hari lagi jadi besok kita harus merampungkan pemotretan individual dan grup."

"ge itu sangat melelahkan!" tao yang tadi berada di urutan kedua terakhir kini telah berjalan disamping kris.

"ge,tidak mencoba bernegosiasi dengan manajer? kita kan harusnya pulang besok bukan hari ini!" tao memohon kepada kris dengan tangannya melingkar dilengan kris

" sudah tao, manajer bilang kita tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Kita selesaikan secepat mungkin setelah itu kita punya waktu 2 hari untuk bebas melakukan apapun. Kau tidak pernah mencoba MT kan?"

Tao yang bingung dengan apa itu MT bertanya pada Chen, Alhasil Chen dan luhan mencoba menjelaskan ke Tao dengan cara Chen menjelaskan ke Luhan dan Luhan menjelaskan ke Tao dengan bahasa China.

Mereka membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa setibanya di hotel. Kris yang sekamar dengan Lay tampak lebih santai dibanding dengan member yang lain. Mereka tidak begitu banyak membawa dan mengacak barang. Alhasil mereka jadi selesai lebih cepat dibanding member yang lain. Kris turun terlebih dahulu ke lobby hotel dengan tangan kanan memegang koper dan tangan kirinya memeluk ACE boneka kesayangannya. Ketika keluar dari lift, fans yang melihatnya meminta tanda tangannya, ia tersenyum lalu meletakkan ACE diatas koper dan mulai mengambil pen lalu menandatangani sebuah buku jurnal milik fansnya. Setelah itu ia berlalu menuju pintu keluar. Manajer hyung sudah menunggu mereka.

"yang lain?" manajer mengajukan pertanyaan karena dia tidak melihat member yang lain dibelakang kris

"menyusul, aku hanya akan meletakkan ace dan koper di mobil, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke atas membantu member yang lain."

"oh baiklah"

Kris kembali lagi kekamar yang ditempati lay, lay sudah bersiap turun dengan koper dan 1 paperbag yang berisi hadiah dari fansnya yang ia dapat setelah recording acara kemarin.

"ge, koper ge?" lay menatap kris heran, ia tidak melihat koper kris

"sudah di mobil, kau sudah beres? Aku akan membantu yang lain."

Lay mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan kris yang langsung menuju kamar luhan dan tao. Ia agak sedikit risih melihat barang bawaan tao yang cukup banyak hasil dari _shopping_ dengan luhan 2 hari yang lalu. Kris juga suka shopping tapi tidak semania Tao.

"gege baik sekali kesini mau bawain barang tao kan?"

Ia tidak menjawab malah mengalihkan tatapannya pada barang-barang luhan. "kau sudah selesai, jika iya cepat kebawah. Penerbangan kita 1 jam lagi dan jangan lupa untuk memastikan Chen dan Xiumin bersamamu."

Luhan mengangguk.

"tao masih belum selesai?" kris bertanya

"sudah, tapi gege bisakah bawakan paper bag itu?kris mengambil 2 paper bag dan berjalan keluar kamar hotel diikuti oleh Tao yang sudah siap dengan koper dan ransel di punggungnya

"okay, kita kebawah sekarang."

Sekarang mereka sudah didalam mobil dan menuju bandara. Luhan mengambil handphonenya, ia lupa belum mengabari adiknya bahwa jadwal pulangnya dimajukan jadi hari ini bukan besok.

To: uri hunnie^^

Hunnie, hyung pulang kekorea hari ini, manajer hyung memajukan jadwal kepulangan kita. Kemungkinan malam nanti kita sudah bisa tiba di lokasi. Jangan lupa makan dan pakailah jaket yang tebal okay.

Sehun adalah adik luhan, Mereka mengikuti audisi, training hingga debut dalam satu team yang sama. Hanya berbeda sub unit. Kemampuan luhan dalam berbahasa china membuatnya terpilih menjadi member EXO M, berpisah dengan adiknya.

Ini baru memasuki bulan desember namun cuaca sudah sangat dingin, member EXO K baru saja merampungkan pemotretan individu mereka. Sehun masuk kedalam villa yang nantinya akan mereka pakai untuk MT. Mereka tidak membangun tenda, cuaca cukup ekstrim. Jika itu dilakukan mungkin mereka akan berakhir menjadi patung es. Sehun menggigil, ia langsung menuju kamarnya mengambil selimut dan bersembunyi didalamnya.

Suho masuk kekamar sehun yang kebetulan juga kamarnya, ia mendekat kearah sehun

"sehun, mandilah dulu!"

"hyung, ini dingin sekali. Setelah hangat aku berjanji akan langsung mandi." Sehun merapatkan selimutnya hingga menutupi hidungnya

Suho semakin mendekat, ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya kearah sehun. Ia hanya berjengit bukan karena panas tapi memang karena tubuhnya yang sangat dingin. Suho memang mengetahui dari luhan bahwa sehun tidak bisa lama dilingkungan dengan cuaca yang ekstrim baik terlalu panas atau dingin.

"ya sudah. Hyung keluar dulu, jangan lupa mandi."

Suho keluar bergabung dengan member EXO K, Baekhyun sedang mencuci beras untuk mereka makan. Kai dan suho menghampiri fotografer dan chanyeol untuk melihat hasil foto tadi, sedangkan kyungsoo sedang melipat baju yang tadi sempat acak-acakan.

"kyungsoo,, kyungsoo-a.. kesini sebentar!" baekhyun memanggil dari dapur

"hm.. ada apa?" jawabnya dari kamar

"kesini sebentar, palli wa! ini airnya segimana? " baekhyun sedikit berteriak

"oke, tunggu sebentar!" kyungsoo keluar kamar menghampiri baekhyun di dapur, ia melihat batas air untuk memasak nasi lalu mengangguk

"ini sudah cukup." Kyungsoo kembali kekamar dan baekhyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya memasak nasi. Namun sebelum ia tiba di kamar, ia melihat suho, chanyeol dan kai sedang terkikik melihat hasil foto tadi. Mereka melihat foto-foto yang gagal, wajah-wajah yang hancur yang akan menggemparkan fans EXO diseluruh dunia dan dipastikan akan menjadi berita no.1 yang dicari di _search engine. _

"suho hyung, sehun dimana?" kyungsoo menengok kesana kemari tapi tidak melihat maknaenya itu

"dikamar, bergelung dengan selimut."

Kyungsoo penasaran, ia masuk kekamar suho dan sehun lalu melihat kearah sehun yang sedang tertidur. Ia keluar kembali dan masuk kekamarnya melanjutkan pekerjaan membereskan baju kai dan dia yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Didepan villa mereka, terdengar suara ribut-ribut member EXO M yang baru saja tiba. Tao dan chen bertengkar memperebutkan makanan dari luhan. Kris masuk kevilla terlebih dahulu, suho dan kai terkejut oleh kedatangan member EXO M karena setahu mereka, member EXO M akan tiba besok.

"oh, kris ge. Kalian kesini hari ini?" suho bertanya dengan alis mengkerut tanda ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa member EXO M sudah tiba.

"aku mengirimkan pesan pada mu. Kau tidak membacanya?"

"aku tidak lihat handphone sejak pemotretan tadi."

"suho, sehun dimana? Kali ini luhan yang bertanya. Ia tidak melihat adiknya disekitaran mereka

"sehun dikamar." Suho menunjuk salah satu ruangan –kamar suho dan sehun- luhan langsung masuk dan melihat adiknya yang sedang tertidur, tidak berniat membangunkan. Namun baru saja ia hendak keluar, ia mendengar sehun melenguh dan bergumam

"eomma..eomma...andwae!"

Luhan yang curiga langsung menghampiri sehun, memegang selimut dan menariknya kebawah agar bisa memperlihatkan wajah sehun. Namun hawa panas langsung menyelimuti telapak tangannya. Ia terkejut dan langsung menyentuh kening adiknya.

Sehun masih bergumam tidak jelas, tubuhnya panas namun telapak tangan dan kaki nya dingin. Ia masih merasa ruangan itu terlalu dingin padahal penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan, selimut ditubuhnya juga masih menempel. Ia ingin bangun namun tubuhnya melemas, ia bahkan tidak bisa membuka matanya karena sakit di kepalanya.

Luhan mengguncang tubuh adiknya, memastikan bahwa sehun masih bisa sadar. Namun responnya menunjukan bahwa sehun dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"sehun.. hunnie.. ireona!" luhan mengelus rambut sehun, namun yang dipanggil tidak merespon

"suho, kris!" luhan memanggil setengah berteriak, kris dan suho yang merasa dipanggil menghampiri luhan

"ada ap-...?"

"oh god, sehun! Kris menghampiri sehun yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Kris memang dekat dengan sehun, ia menyayangi maknaenya itu.

"suho, kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini?" luhan memandang suho dengan tatapan menyelidik. Suho yang merasa bersalah karena tidak memperhatikan sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata luhan ke arah lantai. Kris yang menyadari keadaan ini, langsung mengalihkan fokus mereka.

"lay ambilkan kotak P3K dimobil, kyungsoo siapkan baskom dengan air dan handuk kecil!" kris berteriak berharap dua orang itu dapat mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua menghampiri kris, mengkerut bingung kenapa gegenya menyuruh mereka melakukan itu. namun itu semua terjawab ketika mereka melihat sehun. Dengan cepat mereka melakukan hal yang diperintah oleh kris. Member yang lain terheran melihat tingkah lay dan kyungsoo, akhirnya mereka bertanya pada mereka berdua. Setelah mengetahui jawabannya mereka langsung menuju kamar sehun dan melihat keadaan sehun.

"eomma.. andwae.. lu hyung.. hyung." sehun masih bergumam, tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan gelisah

Kris memasukkan termometer dalam mulut sehun dan menariknya kembali setelah bunyi bip. Ia tercengang panas sehun 39,7 derajat hampir 40. Suho menyuruh chen dan chanyeol mengabarkan manajer bahwa sehun sakit sekaligus meminta mereka menelpon dokter.

"hyung.. hyung" sehun meracau, luhan yang melihatnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya, memegang tangan sehun dan mulai membisikkan kata di telinga sehun.

"hyung disini sehun." Ia mengulang kalimat itu terus menerus berharap sehun mendengarnya dan menjadi tenang. Namun yang terjadi adalah tubuh sehun menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia terus meracau, manajer hyung sudah menelpon dokter dan berharap mereka akan datang secepatnya. Sehun memang sering sakit, namun ini adalah demam terparahnya. Luhan sudah dalam _panic mode , _ia naik kekasur sehun dan memeluknya. Mendekapkan kepala sehun pada dadanya memperdengarkan degupan jantungnya. Saat kecil sehun selalu bilang degupan jantung luhan menenangkannya. Kris dan suho tadi sudah mencoba meminumkan obat pada sehun namun tubuh sehun menolaknya.

"hiks..hikss.. eomma.. hyung!" sehun mulai meracau lagi dan menangis, ia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman, tulangnya ngilu kepalanya berdenyut. Ia merasakan seseorang mendekap tubuhnya. Tapi itu tidak bisa meredakan sakitnya. Memori masa lalu menghantui, mimpi buruk yang tidak bisa ia buang yang akan selalu menemani perjalanan hidupnya.

Ia mulai merasakan tidak bisa bernapas dengan biasa, oksigen menjadi sulit ia raih. Nafasnya mulai tersengal, ia mencoba sekuat tenaga membuka matanya. Ia melihat luhan yang merangkulnya menangis, member yang lain menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir dan manajer hyung yang mondar-mandir memegang handphone. Luhan yang melihat sehun membuka matanya langsung mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa henti.

"sehun kau sadar? Apa yang sakit? Katakan pada hyung. jangan diam terus!"

Xiumin memegang bahu luhan, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak panik. Luhan mencoba tenang dan berbicara kembali.

"sehun kau bisa lihat hyung?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, wajah luhan dan member yang menatapnya sejenak jelas dan tiba-tiba menjadi kabur, itu terus terjadi padanya. Itu menyebalkan, ia tidak suka jika sudah seperti ini. ia mencoba mengeluarkan suara walaupun serak dan tidak terdengar jelas. Hanya satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan

"hy..ung..deul.." sekarang bukan hanya kabur namun memori menyeramkan itu bergabung jadi satu dalam pandangannya. Ia menjadi sulit membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang tidak. Memiliki ingatan fotografis dalam keadaan seperti ini memang merugikan.

Mereka yang didalam ruangan sehun tidak sadar bahwa salju turun lebat diluar, manajer hyung mendapatkan telepon dari dokter. Beliau mengatakan tidak bisa kelokasi karena jalan menuju villa di tutup oleh kepolisian setempat. Salju turun lebat dan jalanan yang licin mengharuskan mereka menutup jalan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Manajer mulai panik melihat sehun yang tidak kunjung membaik, ia membicarakan informasi yang dia dapat kepada kris. Karena kris dianggap yang paling tenang jika mendapat kabar seperti ini.

"lu.. dia datang.." sehun berkata pelan dan serak

Luhan bingung dengan pernyataan adiknya, ia membisikan ketelinga sehun, posisi tubuhnya sudah berbaring miring menghadap sehun..

"siapa? Siapa yang datang sehun?"

"lu dia datang.. lu .. hyuung!" dengan nafas tersenggal sehun mencoba berucap

TBC

akhirnya, setelah memberanikan diri dan usaha yang keras fanfic EXO jadi juga.. di publish bersamaan Fanfic the unity of ability.. karena saya masih baru harap dimaklum dan dihargai ya karyanya.. saya juga berterima kasih untuk reader yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca fanfic karya saya. saya harap kalian tidak mem-_blame _tulisan ini. BOW... :)

Sign

ESH 1608


End file.
